


In Which Zach Gets Plastered

by whilowhisp



Category: Lazer Team (2015)
Genre: Age Difference, Begging, Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, M/M, Nipple Play, Past Relationship(s), Post-Canon, Relationship Negotiation, Sloppy Makeouts, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 04:28:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7962445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whilowhisp/pseuds/whilowhisp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In Which Zach Spencer gets plastered with some military buddies and has a gay experience.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Which Zach Gets Plastered

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any ideas for Lazer Team fanfiction message me on tumblr (my username is "drdsb") or comment on this fic!

Zach Spencer had gotten himself plastered. He'd drank enough he'd been tempted to throw up just to get rid of some of it, but after being pulled into another round of drinks with his newfound buddies within the ranks of the soldiers, he'd forgotten that plan. The night itself had been uneventful up until being invited for beers with the boys. And even the beers themselves, tasting of piss and hops had been rather plain Jane until the boys got to talking about the raunchy stuff. Zach loved the raunchy stuff. 

The soldiers were all older than him, drinking age or older it seemed, which left Zach as the odd man out at only nineteen, but he drank some of the lightweight soldiers under the table before he started getting punchy. They started talking about the girl stuff after even the younger among them had passed out, so Zach was sufficiently wasted. 

The actual content was bland, mostly who banged who and how many bangs they'd bagged, but Zach had boasted and preened about his forays enough to ruffle a few feathers. He'd fucked a few cheerleaders, some math nerds who definitely should have been thankful to have him spend his time on them, and he claimed to have fucked a few teachers and milfs, though at that point his claims were about as dubious as his ability to speak coherently. Zach had "won" the bang game though, so when they all split up, Kevin, a broad shouldered older man, giving him a shoulder to lean on on the way back to his room, Zach felt pretty good. 

"Yo Kev-" Zach started to the other drunk man, stumbling along the hallway. "You were quiet, like, real quiet when we talked about chicks man, whyssat?" He slurred and Kevin blushed prettily. Zach caught himself against the wall as they stumbled along. Pretty? Did he think Kevin was pretty? He wondered how far the blush went, smiling to himself before Kevin's broad warm form ushered him along. 

"I didn't have anything to say." Kevin reasoned, stopping in the middle of the hallway between woody and Herman's doors and Zach and Hagans doors. "I ain't banged any girls." He admitted at length.

"Whaaaaaaa-?" Zach sputtered, haphazardly grappling for Kevin's side. "Big strong guy like you? What are you, gay?" He joked but the next thing he knew, Kevin's lips, soft and warm, were pressing against his. It felt nice, he didn't expect it to feel nice kissing a guy. Though, to call Zach's slack jawed expression kissing was a stretch of the imagination. Kevin licked into his mouth, and Zach startled to realize there were hands on his sides, gripping just short of ticklish and they burned. He wanted them under his shirt, to trail burning fingers across his skin, and he unintentionally closed his mouth lightly on Kevin's tongue.

"Wait-" he started but Kevin wasn't to be deterred, kissing his now closed mouth and it still felt nice, he wondered vaguely if kissing Hagan felt this nice.

As if summoned by his thoughts, the door to their left opened and half-ass Hagan stepped out, looking equal parts confused and irritable. Kevin was drunk enough not to notice, or really into kissing Zach, because he didn't even stop, despite Zach's lack of participation. Hagan's eyes landed on them and his irritation and confusion turned pure confusion, his mouth falling open. Zach blinked blearily, grappling loosely with Kevin's shoulders as he twisted away from the kiss, embarrassed and turned on at being caught, but Hagan must have seen something he didn't like. Those brown eyes narrowed and those lips turned down into a frown as he gripped Kevin by the shoulders and pulled him off and away. Kevin yelped, stronger and bigger than half-ass, but his intoxicated state and surprise worked against him. He stumbled back as Hagan stood between the soldier and Zach protectively, and Kevin blinked in confusion. 

"Go." Hagan snapped. 

Kevin went. Like he was wearing Herman's boots, he went like a flash of drunk lightning down the hallway, stumbling.

Hagan turned his attention back to the stunned former quarterback, putting a warm, human hand on his shoulder. It wasn't hot like Kevin's, nor as big, and Zach wondered for a second why everybody was touching him tonight. "Are you okay, Zach?" Hagan sounded concerned, voice and tone soft and careful, like he was afraid of something. Zach couldn't think of what, couldn't really think of a response because Hagan's lips were right there. He dragged his eyes upwards to look at Hagan's big brown eyes before his gaze fell again. 

"Huh?" He stared at Hagan's mouth and licked his lips thoughtfully. He wanted to kiss half-ass Hagan, he realized. Zach wasn't one to deny himself what he wanted. 

This time it was Hagan's turn to be caught off guard by the kiss. Zach leaned forward and pressed his own wind chapped, slightly moist lips against Hagan's and this time Hagan's mouth was agape. His mouth was warm, his lips soft, and Zach grabbed handfuls of Hagan's shirt in a desperate attempt to get closer. Hagan spent all of ten seconds confused and passive, till he was wrestling Zach's head away. 

"You're drunk, Zach!" He protested, ignoring the face that pressed itself to his neck like it belonged there. There isn't much of a height difference and Zach's in much better shape than Hagan, especially after taking to the athletic training the military had given him like a fish to water. Hagan himself had firmed up under the regiment, but he wasn't a teenager anymore. He wasn't in his glory football days. Zach bullied Hagan backwards to the other wall, taking a big lungful of Hagan's freshly showered scent before pulling back. "You're drunk." Hagan reasserted. 

"Yep." Zach grinned toothily, gripping Hagan's love handles. 

"You're drunk, Zach." Hagan reiterates, because Zach clearly didn't get it the first or second time, but this time it's accompanied by Hagan shoving Zach off so the teenager stumbles backwards like Kevin did. Zach was confused, staring slack jawed at Hagan's flushed face. "Go to bed, Zach. Sleep it off." Hagan tells him. His movements are awkward, stiff and uncomfortable, and Zach looks down to find Hagan's sleep pants are tented at the front, not like the guy's full mast, but maybe a chub going on. 

"You're hard!" He laughed, because who got hard over a kiss? Hagan's blush spreads and Zach laughs even harder. He's drunk, and disbelieving, was Kevin hard too when he was pulled away? Do boys get hard just kissing Zach Spencer? He liked the idea of that, like maybe it's his super power. 

"Go to bed, Zach." Hagan snaps and heads for his own room. 

"Nuh uh, you liked it." Zach, drunk as he could possibly be without passing out, still managed to be coordinated enough to cut Hagan off at the door, blocking the way with his form. Hagan's got weight on him, sure, but if Zach doesn't want to be moved, there's not much Hagan can do. "You liked kissing me." He repeated, mockingly. Hagan rolled his eyes. 

"You're drunk, Zach." He repeated and it was starting to get on Zach's nerves. He knew he was drunk. He remembered drinking and everything. "Go to bed."

Zach shook his head hard enough it hurt, felt like it rattled, but he stood firm. "Nuh uh, Half-Ass." He swayed dangerously and Hagan put a steadying hand on his bicep, warm and welcome against his skin. He wanted to feel that hand across more of him. He wanted to feel Hagan's lips again too, and maybe feel them on his skin. He wondered if blowjobs from boys were different than those from girls. "We should fuck." He blurts out. A blush colors his cheeks, but he'd never been able to keep his thoughts to himself when he was drunk. 

Hagan stares at him. "Come on kid, let’s put you to bed." And then Hagan was walking him to the room next door and pushing him inside. There was a subtle strength to the push, a subtle dominance. Zach liked it.

"Whoa, whoa." Zach stumbled to sit on his bed after being pushed. "I'm serious though! We should totally bang!" Zach tried to stand but two firm hands kept him grounded, which was good because the room was starting to tilt. Hagan gave him a pained, incredulous look, pushing him to lay flat on the bed. "Whoa, forceful. Like Mindy when she was possessed. Are you possessed?" Zach grabbed Hagan's wrists, pupils blown wide as he looked up at Hagan. His dick stirred at the idea of being pinned under the other champion, maybe fucked by him. His stomach clenched even as Hagan pulled away. 

"No, I'm not-" Hagan sighed. "I'm not possessed. We are not gonna bang, you are drunk. You need to sleep it off." He sighed. "Now wait here, I'm gonna grab you some water, okay?" 

Zach panicked, "whoa wait, you're gonna leave me here? What if I fall asleep and puke and die?" He tried to sit up and follow him, swaying dangerously. Hagan hurried back to his side to keep him from getting up. "Don't leave, man..." He swallowed, suddenly feeling vulnerable. 

Hagan eased him to lay down, frowning. "I'll be right back, Zach, just... Lay on your side alright? I promise I'll be right back." He backed away slowly. Zach was left to swim in thought after he left, feeling sick and vulnerable, a little hard and overall out of place. 

Zach shifted, turning onto his side so if he puked it went on the floor. Kevin had kissed him, and he'd liked it, well, for the most part. He kind of felt like he'd have liked it more if he'd been able to participate. He liked kissing Hagan too, but what if Hagan didn't like kissing him? A knot of anxiety bubbled in his stomach, cold and churning, and he shifted to keep from throwing up. He squinted at the clock, how long had Hagan been gone? What if Hagan just left him drunk like this? He felt angry, stupidly angry and he pushed himself up. The world pitched and he fought to stand through waves of nausea. He didn't feel the happy warmth of drunkenness anymore, and he wanted another beer. Or a quick fuck. He groaned as he hobbled to the door and fell against it, grappling for the door knob. He wondered if the doctor chick was still on base. He wondered if Kevin would let him fuck him if he found the dude before they both sobered up. He wondered where Hagan was and if Hagan got a chub from just kissing Zach, why wouldn't he let him fuck him?

He managed to get the door open just in time to nearly fall into the hallway, Hagan rushing to keep him from face planting. "Goddamn it Zach, I told you to lie down!" He snapped but they were nearly nose to nose, Hagan's chest keeping Zach stable and a cold glass of water against his back. 

Zach went for it. He kissed Hagan again, really went for it. Hagan's hands were full, the other one grappling unsteadily with a bottle of painkillers, so maybe he wouldn't shove him away like last time. Zach lightly bit Hagan's lip, pulling away to let it tug between his teeth and he grabbed Half-ass Hagan by his love handles, squeezing as the blaster pressed against the other side. Hagan twisted away from the kiss, unable to pull completely away for fear of dropping the water everywhere, but Zach moved to kiss and lick across his neck. 

"I swear to god, Zach, if you don't stop this horse shit I'm leaving you to drown in sick." Hagan tried to pull away again, grumbling, but he clammed up when Zach rocked his hips forward against Hagan's. 

Zach whined. "Come on, Half ass." He begged and a flush of anger colored the former deputy's cheeks. 

"Do not call me that, Zach, now stop it!" Zach frowned, but managed to pull away. If Hagan didn't want him... Well, he always had good old lefty. Hagan sighed, backing Zach up the few paces to the bed and shoving him to sit abruptly. He had a hard on, Zach wondered what it was like to suck dick, but he kept his hands and mouth to himself. Hagan sighed once more. "Look, Zach, you're drunk. That guy obviously didn't ask if you wanted what he was giving and you're probably confused. You'll feel better in the morning."

"I'm not confused!" Zach protested. Sure he was drunk and wobbly and didn't remember where he was, but he wanted to suck Hagan's dick, he was pretty sure of it. "I'm just drunk." He reasoned. 

"Uh huh, and in the morning you'll be embarrassed you tried any of this shit, if you remember at all." He handed Zach the glass of water and he dutifully drank the whole thing. Water made the hangover easier, even he knew that much. "Look... Zach...-"

"Do you not like me?" He tried not to sound angry but he was a little bit. He didn't know how to deal with not being liked, well, by somebody he liked anyway. 

Hagan laughed. "I like you kid. God I like you almost as much as I hate you, but I'm not gonna take advantage of a drunk teenager just cus I like him." Hagan said it like it was obvious. And maybe it was. Maybe Zach was the oblivious one. "Now go to sleep kid. I'll hang out in here till I'm sure you won't kill yourself puking."

He pat Zach on the shoulder like Zach felt a father was supposed to do. Like how his dad should have been there to do. Zach felt his throat close up and he coughed. "You could sleep with me...?"

A flash of anger crossed Hagan's eyes. "I just told you-"

"No not like... Not have sex with me but like. Share my bed. 'S big enough and then you could... You could sleep too. If I start being sick it'll wake you up an' stuff..."Zach reasoned, blushing all the way up to his hairline but he hoped to God the darkness covered it up. He also hoped Hagan would say yes. 

Hagan looked a little defeated by the request, shoulders slumping. "Alright... Budge over." He nudged Zach's shoulder and soon they were situated in the too small bed, too close to ignore each other and too far for their own liking. Zach twisted to face Hagan, shuffling a bit closer but a hand on his sternum stopped him. "Not too close kid." He didn't say anything but nodded. They were about two hands widths apart, close enough to feel each others warmth and Zach closed his eyes unhappily, trying to stop himself from seeking out the warmth of the other man. Hagan, for his part, kept his arms firmly crossed over his chest. 

Zach fell asleep soon enough, though, snoring softly as he relaxed against the mattress and easily invaded Hagan's space. 

Hagan huffed, watching the boy before him. Creamy skin, copper lashes creating crescent moons on high cheek bones, and dark freckles dusting across his skin. He wanted to reach out and count them, to run his fingertips over his skin and kiss slightly parted lips. Zach Spencer looked like a teenage daydream and Hagan wanted a taste. He wanted to worship his skin and smack him upside the head for offering what Hagan was so willing to take at a moment Hagan couldn’t take it. Even if he hadn’t been drunk… Hagan sighed, rolling onto his back, looking up at the ceiling. Zach had dated his daughter, which made him automatically off limits. Hell, he was half Anthony’s age, just a few years older than Mindy, he couldn’t… sully that.

Though from the way Zach talked, he didn’t need help sullying himself. He drank, he knew the kid smoked pot (He’d caught him smelling of weed behind the school, but he didn’t have the heart to ruin the kid’s football career over a smell), and he certainly got in enough fights… He trailed off on the thought, turning his head to watch Zach again. He wanted to have let himself go, let the kid kiss and lick his way past the barriers, but he couldn’t in good conscious with the kid so drunk. What if he woke up and remembered it? What if that made the whole team fall apart because the kid couldn’t get past having fucked Hagan. Hagan knew he could move on, he’d had enough forray’s with Herman back in high school that he was fairly certain he could pretend nothing happened afterwards if both parties wanted it so. 

He closed his eyes, sighing softly and everything smelled like Zach. He fell asleep to the sound of Zach’s breathing, his gauntlet wedged belligerently between the two of them along with his human arm crossed over his chest.

When Zach woke up, his head didn’t hurt nearly as bad as it would have without the water. Still, he blindly sought out the pain killers he knew were probably in his bedside table. His hand met yielding flesh first, though and he blinked away the sleep in his eyes to try and see who he’d gone to bed with. It took him a few minutes to process why Hagan was in his bed, and remembered the night before. He blushed darkly, the light coming in through the window illuminating Hagan’s face and hair, casting shadows across the bed.

Zach swallowed. Did he regret last night? Well, yeah, duh, he regretted shoving himself at Hagan like the drunken teenager he was, but he didn’t regret trying to get in his pants. He kind of still wondered what sucking dick was like, and if Hagan always got hard kissing somebody because that’d be really awkward kissing his wife back when they were together. He frowned. He didn’t like the idea of Hagan with his wife, despite the fact his wife had been pretty hot. 

“Hey… Hagan.” Zach nudged Hagan’s shoulder, hoping to rouse the other man. IT took a few more tries, namely saying his name loudly in his ear, half leaning over the other man, to wake the former Deputy and when he did wake, Hagan jumped at how close they were together, nearly nose to nose. Hagan blinked away the sleep, opening his mouth to speak but no words came out. Zach too opened his mouth to say something, anything, maybe ask the other for a fuck, if he was feeling bold, but before he could really come up with a plan, he felt like he should have had one before waking Hagan, an arm was wrapping around the back of his neck and pulling him into a dry, chaste kiss.

Now that everything was clear, with the sharpness of the hangover, Zach could really get ahold of what was going on. He could smell Hagan, the smell of sleep and the leftover vestiges of his evening shower, mint and clean. He could feel the rough stubble of Hagan’s morning shadow, the softness of his lips. He ran his tongue along Hagan’s lower lip, tilting his head to slot their mouths together and Hagan sighed. The inside of his mouth tasted terrible, like dragon’s breath, and his teeth were filmy from not brushing his teeth the night before, but Hagan’s mouth was soft and cooler than Zach’s, so it felt almost refreshing to kiss him.

Zach moaned, climbing the rest of the way on top of Hagan as he kissed him. He nipped Hagan’s lower lip, pulling away to look into his eyes and when Hagan opened them, Zach smiled. “Knew you wanted me.”

Hagan blushed. “Shut up, kid.” He pulled him down into another kiss, face still burning red and Zach wiggled his hips slightly in satisfaction. He braced the blaster next to Hagan’s head, using his now free hand to explore. He ran his fingers through Hagan’s hair, down his cheek to dance fingertips across his neck. Hagan’s breath hitched as he rubbed at his collarbones and Zach grinned into the kiss. He was impatient though, and as much as he wanted to take Hagan apart he wanted to suck his dick even more.

Zach shimmied away from the kiss, getting off the bed and tugging Hagan’s legs down so they bracketed his shoulders. Hagan seemed to get the idea, shoving his pants down slightly to get at his cock and putting one hand on the back of Zach’s head. He was already getting hard, already perking up and drooling at the idea of getting sucked and Zach felt a little pride. He hadn’t done anything and here Half-Ass Deputy Hagan’s dick was already happy to see him.

He ignored the nerves in his stomach, pressing kisses to the head of Hagan’s cock. It tasted pretty much how his own precum tasted, musky and salty, and the stuff stuck to his lips when he kissed the slit. Hagan’s hips stuttered when he pulled away to lick his lips. Hagan shifted above him, clenching and unclenching his fingers in Zach’s hair impatiently but the noise he made when Zach took the spongy head in his mouth sounded like the wait was worth it. 

Zach tried to remember everything he’d heard girls talk about blowjobs. He wrapped his lips around his teeth and almost immediately pushed too far and choked around Hagan’s dick, making a sick sound that churned his stomach nearly as much as touching his throat did. Hagan, though, rather than freaking like Zach thought he would, shuddered and moaned. Zach raised an eyebrow, backing off enough to catch his breath before ducking down again.

Hagan kept a firm grip on his dense curls, helping Zach get the rhythm down as he tried to get a steady pace going. Zach tried different things with his tongue, pillowing the hefty girth of it along the length of his tongue when he was fully in his mouth, tonguing the slit and swirling around the head when it was just the tip past his lips. He even took a moment to stick his tongue out past his lips on one pass to run his tongue along the line of skin that attached scrotum to dick. Soon his nose was pressed nearly flush against the other’s pubes, inhaling his musk and sweat smell of him.

“Oh… oh Zach…” Hagan panted, rocking his hips minutely, his gauntleted hand perched behind his back to keep himself steady while his other hand guided the teenager between his knees through the bouncing pace. Zach hummed under the attention, sending his hips jolting forward almost enough to choke the kid. He curled in on himself, watching Zach take his dick. He wasn’t great at it, not the best Hagan had ever had, but he made up for it with enthusiasm and curiosity, trying new things ever few thrusts to keep Hagan on his toes. It surely didn’t help that the boy’s lips were stretched obscenely around him, rosy red and bruised, his cheeks hollowed from sucking and Hagan could jerk off to the image between his legs for the next few years, definitely. 

Zach continued to bob until his jaw was sore and tired, and then some, hoping to get Hagan off before he had to quit, but soon enough he had to pull off, using his free hand to jerk Hagan off with a pace he himself used frequently. “Come on, Half-ass.” He panted, shifting his knees so his dick wasn’t pinned between them. When had he gotten hard? He kissed the tip of Hagan’s dick again, sucking in just the crown. 

Hagan felt a brief flash of irritation at the nickname, he hated it and for the kid to use it during this? He vengefully pulled the kid further down his dick, holding him there for a moment just shy of touching his uvula. He didn’t expect the kid to moan like he was the one getting sucked off. 

Zach pulled off as soon as he was able, still jerking off Hagan with his free hand. “Fuck, Hagan, yeah… fuck my face.” He found himself saying and Hagan stared even as the kid wrapped his lips around the head again, bobbing steadily. His jaw hurt, but his dick was definitely standing at attention after that brutal thrust. He felt tingly, like after Mindy had started getting rough with him while possessed, before she got too rough. 

“Fuck, kid.” Hagan rocked his hips up against Zach’s face. “Gonna come… oh god, I’m gonna-“ He cut himself off with a soft moan, shuddering with the intensity of orgasm. Zach was caught off guard, coughing as the shot of cum hit the back of his throat. The hand on the back of his head kept him pressed flush to Hagan’s hips. He swallowed as best as he could to keep it from drooling, though he wasn’t sure which option was better. He yanked off as soon as he could, coughing as Hagan sagged backwards. 

“Jeeze half-ass, when was the last time you came?” He panted, using the blaster to press against the front of his jeans. 

Hagan scoffed, shaking his head with a blush. It’d been a while, but not that long. He tried to fix himself back into his boxers and pants but the next thing he knew there was a 19 year old in his lap, pushing him backwards with another kiss. Zach was hard, legs bracketing one of Hagan’s thighs as he ground against him. “Whoa there, kid, slow down.” Hagan muttered against him and Zach groaned.

“Why? I wanna come, Hagan…” He panted, rutting against Hagan’s upper thigh before two hands gripped his hips and held him still. “What? What?” He huffed, irritated.

“Strip and get up on the bed.” Hagan told him, blushing at his own commands, and Zach rolled his eyes before complying, climbing off of him and tugging his DETIA shirt over his head. Hagan tried not to ogle the boy, even as he started to unfasten his fatigues and pull down the zipper. Hagan hastily moved off the bed when Zach was shoving down his pants, catching him when he stood straight again in another kiss.

This one was slower, sweeter, and this time Hagan got to use his hands as the blaster rested on one shoulder and Zach’s hand rested on the other. He slowly twisted them until he could back Zach up to lay on the bed, running an appreciative hand up his abdomen and pecs. Zach groaned shortly when his pinky ran over his nipple and Hagan raised an eyebrow. “So you’re one of those guy’s…” his hand went back to pinch and pull at the nipple. Zach shuddered and moaned, blushing slightly at the comment. “What’s wrong, Zach? Embarrassed?” Hagan teased against his mouth, holding himself up with his gauntlet while his free hand rubbed and pinched at Zach’s left nipple. He pulled away from the kiss to bring his head down to his collar bones, sucking and kissing and biting while his fingers switched sides.

Zach panted and rolled his hips. “Stop teasing, old man!” He grumbled, squirming under him even as he arched his back. 

“Kid, you got a lot to learn about patience.” He scoffed, shaking his head before pushing himself back up to kiss him again. 

“Patience schmatience, just jerk me off already or… or something.” He panted, kissing back readily and Hagan can’t help but chuckle. The hand torturing his chest dipped down to palm at his erect cock, rubbing the heel of his palm against the head. Zach groaned, rolling his hips up against his hand as he grabbed ahold of Hagan’s shoulder. “That’s the stuff…” he mumbled, sighing as Hagan started to jerk him off in earnest. “We should fuck next time. I could totally fuck you Hagan.” He babbled.

Hagan snorted. “No way, kid, if anybody’s doing the fucking it’s me. Besides, you wouldn’t know what to do with a guy’s ass if it bit you. I know what you told my daughter while she was possessed by the alien tech. You’ve never even had sex before.” Zach flushed bright red, stuttering slightly.

“How did you-?!” Zach gasped as Hagan thumbed at the slit. “That was entirely confidential! And I have too had sex just like… blowjobs and shit…” He mumbled, groaning when Hagan flicked his wrist. He had been lying to Mindy, an effort to get into her pants, but only sort of. He hadn’t banged before, and he did like her, just… maybe they weren’t as connected as he thought. “Did Mindy tell you?”

“Lets not talk about my daughter when I have your dick in my hand, huh kid?” Hagan deadpanned, gripping his dick loosely enough to be infuriating. Zach hastily nodded, grimacing as he rocked his hips up in search of more stimulation. Hagan complied after a moment of straight-faced staring. Neither of them really wanted to think about Zach’s ex while they were getting off. Hagan kissed Zach again, licking into his mouth and curling the fingers of his gauntlet in his dense curly hair. He wished he could feel it, but he reminded himself Zach wanted a next time. 

Zach didn’t last long, teenage hormones Hagan blamed, and soon he was tensing up. “Oh… oh Hagan… Hagan I’m gonna…” He managed and Hagan squeezed just right, ran his thumb along his frenulum and that was it. Zach was coming, hips giving weak little jolts as he painted his stomach in white streaks. Zach sprawled backwards the moment he could, one hand still loosely gripping Hagan’s shoulder. His pupils were blown wide, mouth agape as he gasped for air. Hagan wanted a picture, but damn if he left his phone in his room last night, sitting on the bedside table. 

“Damn kid…” he muttered, a little out of breath himself. He had a naked, Zachary Spencer under him, sprawled out, sexed out, and damn if it wasn’t beautiful. He couldn’t help the slight flush of arousal, even if his dick wasn’t ready to get hard again. He leaned down to kiss Zach again, a sweet, chaste thing, and he feared momentarily that Zach would push him away, call this all a thing for sex and be done with it. He was actually surprised when Zach kissed back sleepily, reaching up to tangle in Hagan’s short coarse hair.

“Damn yourself, old man…” Zach smiled smugly, pulling away to look at him. “Didn’t get to see you naked though… Not fair…” He pouted, lower lip stuck out like a little kid. 

“Next time, Zach.” He laughed, relieved and relaxed now that things were calming down.

“Yeah… so hey, were you serious about fucking me?” He seemed a little nervous at the idea.

“Well… yeah if you want me to…” Hagan coughed, sitting up on his knees. Zach considered it, chewing his lower lip. “If you don’t then I could like… blow you next time… I mean, we could try it sometime… you fucking me… if you wanted.” He relented, blushing at the idea. The more he thought about it the better it sounded, but he’d dreamed about his dick inside Zachary Spencer’s pert ass. 

Zach thought about it a moment. “We’ll work up to it. So this is a thing now? Are we like… going steady?” He flushed at the idea. He didn’t know if he wanted to go steady with Hagan… he at least wanted to kiss him, maybe fuck him or be fucked by him, but dating? Dating was complicated.

Hagan grimaced. “We’ll… see where it goes. We’re… gonna fuck around more but maybe the others don’t need to know for a while.”

“Oh totally. I’m not telling the others if you aren’t.”

“Good… Good.” Hagan sighed.

Zach watched him for a moment. “So why’d you change your mind? About like… this?” Zach finally asked, watching him closely.

Hagan thought about it, reaching up to touch Zach’s shoulder. He’d thought long and hard about it the night before, probably for longer than necessary, but what had finally done it was seeing the sleep creases on the kid’s face… his big whiskey brown eyes and the bedhead, the freckles and plump lips… He’d decided, in that moment, he wanted to wake up to it all again. “I dunno.” He lied, he didn’t want to sound sappy in front of the other champion. 

“Right…” Zach watched Hagan for a moment, licking his lips. He leaned up to kiss the former deputy again. It still tasted like ass, and they needed to brush their teeth and get ready for training, but for now they didn’t care. Zach didn’t care. He wanted Hagan and he wasn’t going to deny himself that. Hagan, for his part, didn’t disagree.


End file.
